African Labyrinth
The African Labyrinth is a game that would be a mini-game of a Galaxy Wars video game about Bart Sampson's time in Madagascar. Gameplay The game is similar to Pac-Man, Julien XIII will be the lead character & the objective is to grab all the gold coins in the maze. On death/suicide missions, Julien might be ordered to capture a certain enemy to end the game as soon as possible, the four enemys are Blinky (orange), Inky (blue), Pinky (pink) & Clyde (red). The four are dangerous when Julien is not carrying a shield or weapon. If Julien grabs a shield, anyone who rams into him from the front will be captured & have to respawn by escaping in the center box, while that doesn't apply to the back. If Julien has a cannon, he'll be able to long-shot anyone with 4 trys. There are two powerups that give him total protection & only one of both can be found in the level: The Invisible Runner & the Batter Ram. The Invisible Runner gives Julien the ability to run past any of the four without getting killed, or in other words, it'll turn him invisible. The Batter Ram makes it so that if Julien rams into anyone, they will be captured like the shield powerup, except this applys to all sides. Suicide Missions Suicide or Death Missions will occur in Tournament or Game Mode. There are different objectives: #Assassin Capture #Blinky Capture #Inky Capture (Locked until Blinky Capture is complete in Game Mode) #Pinky Capture (Locked until Inky Capture is complete in Game Mode) #Clyde Capture (Locked until Pinky Capture is complete in Game Mode) #Strategy Run #Blinky Coin #Inky Coin (Locked until Blinky Coin is complete in Game Mode) #Pinky Coin (Locked until Inky Coin is complete in Game Mode) #Clyde Coin (Locked until Pinky Coin is complete in Game Mode) #Ice Kiss Escape (Locked) #Death by Fire (Locked) #End of the Line (Locked) #Inky's Revenge (Locked) #Showdown with Clyde (Locked, obtain the high score of 100,000 points or 2,500,000 coins without losing all lives to play it) Assassin Capture In the first game of Assassin Capture, Julien must capture all four assassins without dying. When he captures them once, they won't respawn the whole game. Blinky Capture In Blinky Capture, this is another version of Assassin Capture, the point is a bonus, a screen will come up saying: BONUS! CAPTURE BLINKY FIRST!, If you capture Blinky first, the game will end with four times as many points you would get in the regular version. However, if you capture another assassin before Blinky, a sign will say: BONUS FAILED!, this means that you go back to the normal game & must capture the rest, even if you capture Blinky after the first, the game won't end until all four are captured. Inky Capture Like Blinky Capture, a screen will say: BONUS! CAPTURE INKY FIRST!, If you capture Inky first, the game will end with eight times as many points you would get in the regular version. Pinky Capture Like the Blinky & Inky Captures, a screen will say: BONUS! CAPTURE PINKY FIRST!, If you capture Pinky first, the game will end with ten times as many points you would get in the regular version. Clyde Capture Like the other three types, a screen would say: BONUS! CAPTURE CLYDE FIRST!, This version, it's super hard, Clyde will not be easy to capture with Inky, Pinky & Blinky set up all over you, however, if you do capture Clyde first, You will end with twenty-five times more points than the regular version. Strategy Run Strategy Run is to outrun one assassin in four mazes, if you manage to keep alive for more than the time requested, you will level up & earn bonus points. Blinky Coin Collect all the coins on the maze while only being chased by Blinky. Inky Coin Collect all the coins on the maze while only being chased by Inky Pinky Coin Collect all the coins on the maze while only being chased by Pinky Clyde Coin Collect all the coins on the maze while only being chased by Clyde Ice Kiss Escape You get 3 lives & must escape the labyrinth. To all assassins, you are invincible, all except for Pinky. Avoid her until the time limit is reached, if she kisses you, you lose one life & continue playing where you died, but the timer will restart & you must restart & try to avoid Pinky again. This process of death will continue by kissing Pinky three times. Glitch There is a glitch where running into Pinky from the front within the first 10 seconds of the game causes the ice kiss escape game to malfunction & it'll reset the life counter & cause the timer to run in reverse, adding 5 minutes to the game before the escape can be reached. When this happens, the game will make your score raise to winning score & the game makes it so you just have to kiss Pinky again to win. Death by Fire You must achieve all of the coins in the level & then have Clyde kill you. Unlike his main strategy, he'll try to do everything Pinky does, like Ice Kiss Escape, he's the only one that's dangerous. End of the Line There will be a spider that will reproduce coins. Follow it down the line to stop it from filling the whole maze, avoid the assassins & catch it from behind, if you attack from the front, it will kill you with it's poisonous pincers. Inky's Revenge Inky will set out to attack you. His maze is set so there are saw blades running down the maze. You can only avoid them with total protector coins. Showdown with Clyde Stage One Clyde will send you & him to the Temple of Flame & you must try to grab a golden coin from the other side of the maze & make it back alive without falling into fire pits or getting caught. Stage Two Clyde will freeze the temple & send Pinky after you, avoid her like in Ice Kiss Escape. If you manage to get her into the capture tubes, she'll be defeated Stage Three Clyde will heat the temple back up & you must avoid him while grabbing all the coins & redo Stage One. At this state, the entire maze is falling apart, fire pits will sprout at intersections or cause dead ends. There will be a fire spider, if you capture it & catch any coins that are still left, it will go into sudden death. Sudden Death You & Clyde will then duel. Avoid his ruby eyed tigers. Pinky will return, one kiss & the game is over. After evading the first two strikes, you give the last two & attack Clyde. If Clyde dodges them, he will cause a super inferno & you will lose. If the two strikes win, he'll surrender. Assassin Strategys The four, Blinky, Inky, Pinky & Clyde all have strategys to capture Julien. Clyde Clyde tends to wander, but he'll start chasing & attacking Julien at any time. He is most dangerous when he's Cruise Elroy Cruise Elroy After a certain number of coins are collected, Clyde's color will turn from red to gold & he will become Cruise Elroy. Cruise Elroy comes once a number of coins are collected, the more coins collected, the closer Cruise Elroy approaches, this is when Clyde is his most dangerous, he'll speed up to his fastest speed possible & chase Julien, not slowing down in warp tunnels or corners like he does when he is Clyde. However, if Cruise Elroy is captured by a shield, he will turn back into Clyde & return to the central box, the next coin collected turns him back into Cruise Elroy until the maze is ended. The restriction timer on when he'll become Cruise Elroy if a life is lost is determined by the game progress, should Julien lose a life, Elroy becomes Clyde & his upgrade is suspended until Blinky (orange) is to finally leave the box. Pinky Pinky trys to ambush Julien by following his direction. Usually, she'll try to align herself with Julien's front & if doing so, provided Julien isn't carrying any front attack deployments or defenses, she'd be able to give him the ice kiss. Blinky Blinky has a random direction he follows on every maze, he'll follow this pattern until Julien comes near. Inky As you've read above, Blinky wanders, Clyde chases & Pinky ambushes. Inky does all of these, so he is totally unpredictable, however, he doesn't attack unless Blinky is attacking or unless if Julien is near Blinky. Scoring System Glitch Statistics System Statistics Coin Counters Coming soon Cruise Elroy Speeds/Coins Coming soon Coin Limit According to the information above, the coin counter that activates Cruise Elroy speeds 1, 2 & 3 continue climbing, but the basis of the coins required for speeds 2 & 3 are based on the number of the coins left for speed 1. In the chart, it shows this climb up to Level 14, at that point, the coin counter stops & stays at 100, with 50 for speed 2 & 25 for speed 3. This is because there is a system bug that is downloaded into the game system so the Cruise Elroy counter does not go up to 150, which is the number of coins on the maze. However, on Maze 256, the Cruise Elroy coin counter is disabled & Clyde becomes Cruise Elroy immediately after about 5 coins are collected & he'll accelerate to speed 3 after 10 coins are collected. Julien's Speed Julien's speed is rated in a percentage, in which out of 100, he'll move at some rate. According to the chart above, his speed steadily increases & pauses a few times. In Level 1, Julien first is at a speed of 50%, which means he's moving half the maximum speed. As levels go up, he'll get faster, but Clyde/Cruise Elroy will beat his speed eventually. Pinky & the others will also follow. The highest limit speed he can reach is 100% Assassin Speed Clyde Clyde's original speed begins at 45% in Level 1 & will steadily incline. His Elroy speeds go up 5-15% each speed. =Cruise Elroy = Cruise Elroy's first speeds start out 50% & his final speeds end 100%. However, in certain levels up to 100, 200, 250 & 255, Elroy's speed will break the rule & go as fast as 105%. In 255, Clyde's speed starts out as 100% & Elroy's final speed is 200%, this is another bug that is caused by the fact that since Julien & the assassins' highest speeds are 100%, Elroy has to go as fast as or faster than Julien on Speed 1, but after Speed 2 & 3, he has to be 5-15%. The bug will read the limit as 100% as the highest Elroy can go, to refix this, the counter resets the whole system counter, writing out 100% for Julien & Clyde/Elroy as 0%, then, Cruise Elroy's speed 1 will remain 0% on the counter, but at speed 2, the confused counter will see Julien's speed mixed up & it will write up 100%, while it writes up 50%, but in the game, this confusion speeds Elroy up to 150%, the third speed, The counter realizes another slip & it will re-adjust itself so it writes Clyde/Elroy being at the same speed as Julien & at the speed limit, which causes Clyde/Elroy to be at 200%. This bug is triggered multiple times on levels 100, 102, 147, 158, 194, 200, 206, 234, 250, 255 & it automatically sets on 256. Pinky Inky Blinky Category:African Labyrinth Category:Kill Screen Category:Minigame